User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
Hey everyone, I've never written a fanfiction before, ever. And so far, I don't really like it, but I thought I'd post it anyways to see what you guys thought about it. Most of my fanfic will be about rumors I've heard about what's going to be coming up in the next season(s) but this first one, is just a situation I was really hoping for. Bu anyway, I hope you like it(: All through break Clare wondered. About the changes at Degrassi, about Alli and Drew, her parents, but most of all about Eli. she liked him, a lot. And he clearly liked her too. She wished things at the dance had gone differently. When Fitz had thrust that knife towards Eli, her heart snapped in two; she felt the shiny metal cut through her flesh and rip at her insidess and her stomach clenched at the memory. As she had watched Eli slide to the ground, what was left of her heart had shattered, she had felt the screams coming up, but was too terrified to make a sound. ''' '''Clare snapped back to the present. Eli was ok, she was ok, and Fitz was off somewhere paying for his crime. She'd told Eli if he'' wa'''s to be surrounded by this type of drama and trouble, she couldn't be with him, but did he believe her? Did she even believe herself? But now, finally after two weeks of torture were over. Tomorrow she would finally get to see Eli again. She missed him terribly. She was slightly shocked at how much she hoped he'd kiss her when they saw each other. But she decided she'd worry about that later. Right now, she had to get into her terrible Degrassi school uniform. As Eli got dressed for school, he fought the urge to barf. He was never one to be nervous, but he knew he messed up at the dance. He should have listened to Clare. That was why he was so nervous; it took him two weeks to decide to ignore Fitz and how to make things right with Clare. He had chosen to walk to school today instead of driving, to calm his nerves. He was really on edge. As he walked down the road and listened to music, his thoughts wandered. Not for the first time, he wished he had his good headphones, but he had told himself that if he wanted anyone to have them, it was Clare. He'd been craving her lips for weeks. But he had come to the conclusion that he would say what he had to say, and then after she yelled at him, he would decide whether to kiss her or not. It was going to be hard though, and he knew it. ''' '''He turned the corner and walked on campus. He was looking for Clare so hard that he wasn't looking where he was going andwalked right into the flag pole. He hadn't been walking very fast so he merely bumped into it, but the pain in his forehead was enough to cause to be distracted and not notice Clare sitting right there on the steps. "Hey Eli." she said nervously. I know it's short, and the chapters were going to be longer, but in all honesty, when thinking about having to type it all out, I cut the first chapter into several chapters. I know it sucks so far, but bear with me guys please. I'm going out of town tomorrow for a few days so I won't be able to post more chapters until next week. I'll try to get the rest of what I've got so far up tonight. Enjoy(: Category:Blog posts